Pokemon and the Tower of Altamos
by EliteShinobiBeats
Summary: Summary: Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos version, the most awaited game of the season for the entire gaming community. Why you ask? Because this is the first VRMMORPG in gaming history and Pokémon history. Join our hero on his journey to conquer this virtual world and the tower of Altamos. I may include pairings not certain as of now review and say i should if you want it.


**Pokémon **

**And **

**The Tower of Altamos**

AN: Hey everyone this is going to be a crossover (obviously) of SAO (Sword Art Online) and PMD (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) so I just wanted to mention this will be updated slowly due to the fact school will be starting up and school comes before this because priorities need to be in line. Also I'm not going to be including a four move limit.

Summary: Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos version, the most awaited game of the season for the entire gaming community. Why you ask? Because this is the first VRMMORPG in gaming history and Pokémon history. Join our hero on his journey to conquer this virtual world and the tower of Altamos.

Disclaimer: I don't on Pokémon or Sword Art Online

"Welcome to the PokéTv live stream we are at the Pokémon center store where Altamos version as sold out in a mere hour, ten thousand copies sold in a mere sixty minutes," stated the reporter while motioning to the Pokémon center.

"Hmm… a couple of minutes till I can go to that world," said a brown haired teen has he looked at his clock and seeing the time is at 12:58 pm. "Better get my Nerve Gear and get ready to dive," as he grabbed his Nerve Gear Helmet and put it on and laid down on his bed. As the clock struck 1 o'clock "Link…Start!" and at that multicolored streams of light fly past the brown haired teen "Connection check … OK! Beta test avatar family still available would you like to use it," *click* "Yes, Welcome FireRed to… Altamos!"

"I'm finally back in this World" as his eyes opened to the world then glanced at his avatar body. "Hmm I like how this avatar fit my username lucky me, well I better get grinding so my level can increase," as the fire lizard ran to fields to farm Exp "Hey you wait!?" "Hmm," Red turned to see a Quadruped blue fish like creature running up to him "what is it," said Red. "Well you seem to know your way around here do you think you could lend a hand and help out a new player?" the mudfish asked while catching his breath. "I suppose I could let's go by the way names FireRed but you can call me Red," "Hey thanks, my names OmegaRuby but call me Ruby," they spoke and replied on their way out to the fields. In the fields while Ruby is struggling understanding the game mechanics. "Ruby, your primary attack is Tackle right?" Red inquired the novice player. "Yeah it is, this is tough man," Ruby pouted. "Well my primary attack is Scratch, but every basic attack (tackle, scratch, and pound) as the same game mechanic," Red said in a as matter of fact tone. "That's great but could you dumb that down brainiac?!" Ruby interjected impatiently. "Yeah sure basically all you have to for any of the basic attacks is start to charge forward toward the target then use the part of your body that makes contact i.e your shoulder, claws, or tail, here watch," Red explained as he turned to the wild Rattata. Red charges at the tiny rat with his little claw held back ready to strike. The Scratch attack connects with the tiny rat at a weak spot effectively taking out the tiny rat in one strike. "Woaah awesome!" "Well Ruby, your turn go for it" "Right!" "Nice job Ruby! Let's get training!"

~~~~~~ Time Skip 4:55pm ~~~~~

"Wow time flew bye fast, at least got in some grinding how many levels did you get Red," Ruby questioned the fire lizard. "Hmm I got to level 5 so I went up about 4 levels it's gotten kind slow grinding here to be honest," Red replied with a sigh "what about you Ruby?" "Damn I only got to level 3!" Ruby shouted when they both heard a grumbling "Hehehe guess it's time to get off and get the pizza I ordered to be delivered at 5pm!" "Well aren't you prepared," "You know it! Oh hey can I add you to my friends list so I can message you if anything happens?" "Yeah sure thing," [OmegaRuby has requested to add you to his friends list? Do you accept Yes/No] with a ping of confirmation that the request was accepted Red nodded to Ruby and started to go back to grinding when "Hey where did the logout button go it's gone?" Ruby said questioningly. "It should me right there at the bottom of the menu- what the hell it's gone!" Red said when he checked his menu to find the logout had disappeared just like Ruby had said. "See not there," "Yeah, that's weird" "well it's only the first day out of beta there are bound to be a bug or two right?" "Well maybe, did you call the game masters?" "Yeah but they won't answer lines must be busy," Then as if by magic both Red and Ruby were incased in a bright and in an instant vanished.

~~~~~~Main plaza, New Bark Town1~~~~~~

"Hey what's going on?!" "Huh, what happened?" "What is this?!" Were the general thoughts on everyone's mind as they all got teleported into the now crowded plaza "Hey Ruby you okay?" "Yeah I'm okay how about you Red," "I'm fine but what's with the forced teleport?" Red replied as he got in a think pose. "Well it probably has to do with that," as he Ruby pointed toward the dark figure that looked almost like a horse but it was cloaked so the players down in the plaza could barely tell what it is, but they all could tell it was strong just from the aura it gave off. "Hello and welcome to my world," the cloaked figure spoke in calm yet powerful voice. "My world what's he talking about?" as whispers of confusion spread throughout the plaza. "I'm sure you all noticed that the logout button is missing from your menus, this is how [Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos] was made to be you can no longer logout of [Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos]. Also there is no way to revive players either once your HP reaches 0 you are deleted from Altamos and the real world." Upon hearing this there was a period of absolute silence followed by an inevitable moment of chaos, panic, screaming rage, and pleads for help. "Hey Red, that thing can't be serious right? We can't die from this game right?" "Well it's plausible that if the Nerve Gear emits enough power it could fry our brains ultimately…. Well you know," Red answered darkly. "Players," this got the majorities attention "Good luck if you want to be escape from this world clear the game also I added a gift to all of your inventories," hearing this all players checked their inventories and saw one item that wasn't there before a [potion] "YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME A POTION!" screamed the players. "That is your beginning game potion like most of the Pokémon games before Hehehe," said the figure with a chuckle "and with that this marks the end of the tutorial of the [Pokémon and the Tower of Altamos]," and just like that the figure vanished leaving the players dumfounded in the plaza.

"Hey Ruby come on," as Red motioned for Ruby to follow him into the alleyway "ok we should ahead over to the next town soon the fields and quests will all be taken," "Yeah, but I," "What is it?" "Well I got this game with friends of mine we waited so long to get it I can't leave them," hearing this Red got in a thinking position. "Hey don't worry you go on ahead I can use all that you taught me to help my friends, I ran the guild my friends and I had in the old game we played," "Alright good luck Ruby be seeing you," "Same to you Red careful out there," and with that Red ran down the alleyway leaving Ruby to go back to the plaza. "This game won't beat me I'm a Pokémon Master just you wait I'll conquer this tower one way or another I refuse to lose!"

AN: Hey thank you all for reading this please leave a review of what I can improve on as a writer and favorites and follows are greatly appreciated

New Bark1 if you can guess why I chose New Bark you get an internet cookie :P


End file.
